megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Naoto
Shadow Naoto is one of the Shadow Bosses in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Boss *Persona 4 The Animation: Boss *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Playable Character *Persona x Detective Naoto manga'' Profile Shadow Naoto, found in the Secret Laboratory, was created from Naoto Shirogane's negative feelings about not being able to succeed as a detective due to her gender, and disguising her true sex by claiming she was a boy. The Shadow in its most human appearance looks identical to Naoto, with the addition of a doctor's coat several sizes too large. When Naoto angers the Shadow by denying it, the Shadow transforms into a half-human cyborg with robotic wings and ray guns. In battle, Shadow Naoto uses magic specifically against the player's party; it always finds a character's weakness and exploits it. After the Shadow is defeated, Naoto accepts it, and it transforms into Naoto's Persona, Sukuna-Hikona. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In Episode 16 of Persona 4 The Animation, Shadow Naoto speaks in a more feminine tone as opposed to Naoto's masculine tone of voice. After it transformed, it shot a beam from its left eye at Yosuke, causing him to age drastically and render him unable to use his Persona; the attack is likely to be Galgalim Eyes. Also it seems to cause memory loss, as it made Yosuke think whatever happened the day before happened a decade ago. As the effects shock the team, they initially fare badly, losing Yu and Teddie to the aging ray as well. Fortunately, Teddie remembers that his Persona can cure their condition with Energy Shower. Once rejuvenated, Yu fusion summons Beelzebub. Beelzebub proves to be too fast for Naoto's shadow and manages to defeat her with Megidolaon, destroying the base in the process. Even though Yosuke and Yu's bodies were shown to have aged from Shadow Naoto's beam attack, their faces were never revealed on screen except for Teddie's. Symbolism Shadow Naoto represents the reversed Fortune Arcana. The reversed Fortune indicates mounting misfortune and a feeling that everything possible is going wrong. It also reflects one who is egotistical. Naoto's feelings of misfortune partially reflect the case (new twists eliminating plausible theories, one after another), but are mostly stemming from her growing frustration at being treated like a child. The less she feels she is taken seriously, the more she becomes obsessed with the case and the more she tries to prove her competence, which only leads to her being taken even less seriously. She denies she is, in fact, still a child (causing the Shadow to wobble between childish immaturity and rash, impassioned accusations of Naoto's true character) and her tendency to shun outside help. In its most human form, Shadow Naoto is seen crying like a child, opposing Naoto's sober and secure nature, not letting her emotions get the best of her. When Naoto precedes to leave, it begs her to stay, almost like a neglected child. Furthermore, when Naoto accepts her Shadow as a part of herself, it states "When I grow up, I want to be an awesome hard-boiled detective!", giving further sustenance to the Shadow resembling the inner child Naoto has shunned. Stats ''Persona 4'' Battle Quotes *''"I am a Shadow, the true self. What, are you sick of yourselves too? Very well, then let's begin the special operation!" '' **'Teddie:' "Operation? I hate ouchies!" **'Kanji:' "Bring it on man! I'll pull you through this!" **''"Have you made up your minds? Then let the battle commence!"'' (Battle Opening) *''"No no, that will never do! Patients must lie still for me to drill proper holes into them!"'' *''"Why won't you lie down and die? You children can't do anything at all!"'' *''"So, are you ready for the operation?" ''*giggle* *''"Let's get started! No need to be scared!"'' *''"What's wrong? There's no need to be afraid..."'' *''"Tch tch tch ... what a bothersome patient! Do you want to die?!"'' *''"Why ... why won't you acknowledge me?"'' *''"Ugh ... why won't you stay put?"'' *''"I've ... had it with this!"'' *''"What irritating patients!"'' *''"I'll wipe everything clean for you!"'' *''"This won't take long, so stay still!"'' *''"You must remain quiet."'' *''"If you'd have stayed quiet, you could have died painlessly!"'' *''"Now, you'll all become your new selves!"'' *''"Why ... even ... if you keep ... trying..."'' *''"Ugh! Why must you struggle so much!"'' *''"Ugh! I see now... you don't care if you die on the operating table, do you? Very well... we can play it that way!"'' Gallery Trivia *Shadow Naoto is a unique Shadow that can actually think and strategise, allowing her to pinpoint weak spots in enemy strategies, adapt and strike back. *In the game, Shadow Naoto seems to blink "backwards/reverse blink"; it opens its eyes briefly before closing them again. Category:Persona 4 Enemies